


The Hiccups Are No Laughing Matter

by Bat_out_of_hell



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell
Summary: Смотрите, когда у вас в груди находится что-то вроде дугового ректора, а ваша диафрагма внезапно пытается вытолкнуть ваши лёгкие в пространство, которого больше нет, икота тут же перескакивает из категории «раздражающе забавно» в категорию «на самом деле пиздецки болезненно».





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Hiccups Are No Laughing Matter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/871775) by [Gir_Hugs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gir_Hugs/pseuds/Gir_Hugs). 



— Ик!

Громкий и пронзительный звук прерывает то, что должно было быть очень трогательным моментом в романтической комедии, — выбор Тора, — которую они все собрались посмотреть, и остальная часть команды на самом деле _смеётся_.

«Икота — не то, над чем стоит смеяться», — сообщил бы всем охотно Тони, если бы весь воздух не был только что выбит у него из лёгких. По крайней мере, не тогда, когда от неё страдает Тони. А именно это сейчас и происходит. Тони _страдает_. Смотрите, когда у вас в груди находится что-то вроде дугового ректора, а ваша диафрагма внезапно пытается вытолкнуть ваши лёгкие в пространство, которого больше _нет_ , икота тут же перескакивает из категории «раздражающе забавно» в категорию «на самом деле пиздецки болезненно».

— Ик!

У него была икота раньше. В первый раз «После А.» это была настолько шокирующая боль, что Тони свернулся в клубочек на полу мастерской и ввел все свои Искины в состояние паники. Для ослабления икоты понадобилось пять минут, а ещё пятнадцать — для Тони, чтобы скомпилировать файл с информацией о том, как избежать икоты любой ценой.

Теперь, когда он вспоминает, что нужно поесть, он жует медленно. Избегает острой пищи. Он перестал пить газированные напитки и сократил потребление алкоголя. А ещё, потому что нет никакого способа полностью избежать икоты, Тони прочитал обо всех возможных методах её лечения: и медицинских, и народных средствах.

Так что да, у Тони была икота раньше, и он, к сожалению, знаком с тем, насколько это мучительно, но это первый раз с тех пор, как Мстители переехали в башню.

— Ик!

— Задержи дыхание, — советует Клинт, и Тони даже хочется смеяться над абсурдностью совета. Задержка дыхания — это метод, который он обычно _не может_ использовать, потому что изо всех сил пытается заставить свои лёгкие снова _работать_ , большое спасибо.

— Ик!!

Всё тело содрогается, когда лёгкие двигаются вверх и сталкиваются с твердым корпусом дугового реактора. Тони стискивает пальцами диванную подушку, словно он сильно разозлился на то, как его диафрагма избивает его несчастные лёгкие.

— Тони? — тихо и обеспокоенно спрашивает Стив. Тони бросает взгляд в его сторону и видит, как тот внимательно изучает его лицо. — Ты в порядке?

Тони кивает головой, судорожно втягивая воздух. Его грудная клетка болит, и каждый вдох — усилие. Лёгким не хватает времени, чтобы начать функционировать должным образом, прежде чем их снова атакуют.

— Ик!

_Оу, блядь._

— Тони, что случилось? — настойчиво спрашивает Стив, в его голосе слышны панические нотки. Остальная часть команды тоже обращает внимание на него, и Тони пытается ответить, но ещё один толчок диафрагмы заставляет его зашипеть от боли. Вместо слов Тони стучит пальцами по своей груди, и вся команда тут же вскакивает на ноги.

— Реактор?! — теперь Стив полностью перешел в режим паники, и Тони быстро качает головой. Да, икота — это _больно_ , но пока он сосредотачивается на дыхании в короткие промежутки между спазмами, она не опасна для жизни.

— Лёгкие, — хрипит Тони и стонет, когда диафрагма в очередной раз сокращается, — нет места...

Тони видит момент, когда Брюс понимает происходящее и его глаза расширяются.

— О боже...

— Что? — кратко стреляет в него взглядом Стив. — Что происходит?

— Тони, — игнорирует вопрос Брюс и пересаживается на освободившееся рядом с инженером место. — Я попробую помассировать тебе каротидный синус, ладно?

Тони кивает головой и наклоняется, когда Брюс обхватывает его шею своей сильной рукой. Тони закрывает глаза и стойко игнорирует пронзающую его грудь боль.

— Кто-нибудь, принесите воды, — поручает Брюс. — ДЖАРВИС, тут где-нибудь есть Баклофен или другой миорелаксант?

— Баклофен находится в ванной комнате, второй ящик справа, — оперативно отвечает Искин.

— Сейчас вернусь, — уходит Наташа.

— Я принесу воды, — выбегает из комнаты Клинт.

— Ик!

Тони с шипением делает ещё один вздох, когда лёгкие снова сдавливаются, и молча умоляет икоту исчезнуть как можно быстрее. Ему в равных долях тепло и неловко от происходящего. С одной стороны, для него много значит, что команда кажется настолько обеспокоенной, а с другой, он ненавидит показывать слабость перед ними. Что может быть более жалким, чем быть доведенным почти до слез чертовой икотой?

— Брюс, что происходит? — снова спрашивает Стив, встав на колени перед двумя гениями и наблюдая за ними обеспокоенными голубыми глазами.

— Это лёгкие, — объясняет тот, не отрывая взгляда от лица Тони и продолжая массировать его шею. — С каждым спазмом его диафрагма толкает лёгкие в корпус реактора.

— О... — слегка бледнеет Стив. — Я не понимал, что он был так... глубоко, — тихо заканчивает он, смотря на дуговой ректор.

— Эй, — машет ему перед лицом рукой Тони и пытается пошутить. — Моё лицо выше.

Стив мимолетно улыбается и протягивает руку, позволяя Тони стиснуть его пальцы, когда того настигает очередной спазм. Тони хватается за него и крепко сжимает, чтобы отвлечь себя от боли.

— Смотрите! Пузатый чибис!

Стив, Тони и Брюс поворачиваются, чтобы тупо уставится на дико размахивающего своим молотом Тора.

Бог широко усмехается.

— Мисс Дарси однажды сказала мне, что вы можете спугнуть Икоту. Теперь она ушла? — одновременно восторженно и серьезно спрашивает он.

Момент полной надежды тишины, а потом...

— Ик!

Все вздрагивают: Тони из-за боли, а остальные из-за Тони, которому больно.

— «А» за усилия, — хрипит Тони, когда его лёгкие снова начинают работать.

— Вода! — появляется Клинт, неся по стакану воды в каждой руке и балансируя ещё одним на голове. — У меня есть вода.

Тони закусывает нижнюю губу, чтобы не засмеяться — воздух слишком дорог, чтобы тратить его на смех — и берёт один стакан.

— Вот, — выскакивает рядом с ними Наташа и передает Брюсу Баклофен.

— Нет, — качает головой Тони. — Дайте мне... ещё пару минут. — Он не хочет прибегать к любым лекарствам, пока это не станет абсолютно необходимо.

— Тони, — чуть сильнее сжимает его шею Брюс. — Ты уверен?

— Ик! — Тони скулит от боли и наклоняется чуть больше в его утешительном обхвате.

— Да, — подтверждает он, прежде чем следующий приступ может поколебать его решимость.

Мстители окружают Тони и несколько следующих напряженных минут ждут, пока тот страдает от каждого сотрясающего его спазма, задыхается от нехватки воздуха и корчится от боли. Брюс не прекращает массировать ему шею. Клинт садится рядом со Стивом у ног Тони и готов предложить ещё один стакан воды, если закончится предыдущий, который сейчас сжимают в руке. Стив обхватывает рукой свободную руку Тони и, для отвлечения и успокоения, позволяет гению крепко сжимать свою ладонь. Наташа примащивается сбоку и успокаивающе кругами гладит его спину. И Тор случайным образом выкрикивает названия ужасающих асгардских монстров, пытаясь отпугнуть Икоту.

Кажется, вечность спустя, наконец-то икота прекращается, и Тони откидывается на спинку дивана. Он чувствует себя так, словно только что закончил спарринг с Клинтом, Наташей и Стивом вместе взятыми; его мышцы расслабились, но дышать всё ещё тяжело. Тони закрывает глаза на минуту, чтобы _окончательно убедиться_ , что икота ушла.

— О, слава богу, — стонет он и потирает рукой по груди, пытаясь немного смягчить пульсирующую боль, потом открывает глаза и видит выжидающе смотрящую на него всю его команду. Тони ярко усмехается. — Я думаю, всё закончилось.

Мгновение тишины, — а потом Клинт плюхается обратно на пол.

— Что за херня, Тони?! — он в волнении проводит рукой по волосам. — Ты не можешь нас так пугать! Я прямо чувствую, как седые волосы появляются на моей голове.

— Думаю, он пытается сказать, — бросает подушку Клинту в лицо Наташа, — что мы все рады, что ты в порядке. — Она приобнимает Тони за плечи и притягивает ближе к себе, тот охотно подчиняется, кладя голову ей на плечо. Остальная часть команды расходится по своим местам, чтобы закончить киновечер.

— Ты в порядке, так ведь? — тихо спрашивает Наташа, пропуская пальцы сквозь волосы Тони.

Он замечает, как остальные тоже замирают: они ждут его ответа.

— Да, — устало улыбается Тони. — Да, теперь всё хорошо.

Тони знает, что пока команда на его стороне, он может победить любого врага — даже такого, казалось бы, невинного, как икота.

**Author's Note:**

> [Diary.ru](http://batoutofhellcave.diary.ru) и [Tumblr](http://valeraevs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
